


As You Wish

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: 1k fic giveaway [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marichat, Movie Night, The Princess Bride References, can be read both ways, chat is a cuddly cat, kiss, or - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette learns Chat Noir has never been to a sleepover. She remedies that.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathfam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deathfam).



> Follow me on tumblr (http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/) and send an ask for a fic.
> 
> Details --> http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/post/169527977490/1k-ficlet-giveaway

Marinette hummed as she set up blankets and pillows in front of her computer. The drinks and snacks were ready, Netflix was up, and a certain cat should be knocking on her window shortly.

“Is this okay, Tikki? Should I get more pillows?” The little kwami nuzzles against Marinette’s cheek before settling in her hands.

“Of course it is, Marinette. Chat likes you, he’ll be happy just spending time with you. Take some deep breaths and relax.” Marinette nodded at the advice.

“You’re right Tikki, are you going to be okay sleeping in the drawer for tonight?” She felt bad for making the small god stay in her desk, but Chat didn’t and couldn’t know her identity. It wasn’t safe yet.

“I’ll be fine, you just focus on your Chat Noir.” Marinette rubbed Tikki’s head before allowing her to flit into the drawer where a nest of scrap fabric was laid out. The slight girl fluffed up the pillows on the floor nervously, Chat had never been to a sleepover before and Marinette wanted to make it perfect.

_Tap tap tap._

“Princess?” Chat’s voice, muffled by the hatch between them. Marinette smiled.

“Come in!” She called. “The latch is open!” She heard the squeak of the hinges and the thump of Chat landing on her bed.

“Good evening.” Chat greeted, kissing Marinette’s knuckles. A pink blush crept across her cheeks.

“What do you want to watch?” Marinette asked. Chat shrugged.

“Whatever my princess wishes.” He said, sitting in the nest Marinette had created. Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled up The Princess Bride. She thought it was fitting.

“Have you seen this?” She asked, settling in next to him carefully keeping her limbs to herself. She didn’t sit too close, unaware of his comfort level.

“No.” He replied, eyeing the distance between them.

“I think you’ll like it.” She said.

He casually scooted closer, allowing their shoulders to touch. When she hadn’t pulled away from his touch he draped an arm over her shoulders. Marinette leaned into him, curling an arm around him. She could feel some tension leave his shoulders as she squeezed his side lightly. Unfortunately, the popcorn bowl was outside the collection of pillows, so she slipped out from next to him, hearing a small noise of complaint. When he saw what she was doing, he relaxed back into the soft cushions.

Snack in hand, Marinette sat hip to hip with Chat, setting the bowl on her legs. Chat happily crunched on popcorn with one hand, the other back to its spot on Marinette’s shoulder. She felt something wrap around her waist and startled a bit before realizing it was his tail. She giggled a bit at the cat tendencies of the hero beside her, settling into his side.

Chat was a wonderful movie watcher, Marinette found. He never interrupted and his emotions were clear on his face even with the mask. She often found herself watching him more than the film. The two had crept closer and closer to each other, by the end Marinette was almost in Chat’s lap. As the heroes in the movie rode off into the distance, Marinette turned to Chat.

“Did you like it?” She asked, chewing her lip. She saw Chat’s eyes flicker briefly to her mouth before answering.

“A love story, a princess, and a roguishly handsome man in black, what’s not to love?” He winked and Marinette felt her face heat. Chat flopped down onto the pillows, tucking his hands behind his head. When Marinette stayed upright, he pulled her down beside him, wrapping one arm around her. She relaxed into the embrace, finding a comfortable way to rest her head.

“Do you want to watch something else?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said. Marinette tried to escape his grasp but he held on tightly. She sent him a look and he loosened his grip, allowing her to get up. She quickly found another movie and pressed play. When she looked back, Chat had repositioned some pillows so they could lay back and watch. He opened up his arms and she smiled. Burrowing herself into his side, she realized she had really fallen for her kitty. She watched his face, illuminated by the screen and thought about all the things he did for her, as Marinette and as Ladybug.

“Enjoying the view, princess?” He asked, smirking. She had been caught.

“I, uh, I was-” He silenced her with a kiss, hesitant at first. He kissed her with passion when she didn't pull away and when her brain caught up, she kissed back. The movie played in the background, forgotten in the slide of lips. Marinette let her hand move up into his hair, finally feeling the softness under her fingers. She felt the material of his gloves against her back, but he carefully kept his claws away from her skin. She tentatively licked his lower lip, he tasted buttery, and she was sure she was the same. When they finally broke apart, Marinette tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled into his chest. There was a faint rumbling coming from his chest. He immediately stiffened and it stopped.

"Did you just... purr?" She asked.

"Maybe?" He replied, his hand scratching at the back of his neck.

"I liked it." She admitted quietly. Chat brought his arm back down to hold her and the noise started again.

"As you wish." He whispered into her hair. She giggled, and they settled down, watching as the rest of the film played out on her computer. By the time the credits rolled, it had gotten rather late.

"Another, or do you want to sleep?" She asked. Chat stifled a yawn. She smiled and started to stand up, sighing when he resisted.

"It would be much comfier to sleep on a bed, no?" She said. He raised one eyebrow and she batted his arm.

"Down, kitty." She said, beginning to pick up the pillows and blankets from the floor and throw them into her bed. Chat followed her lead until her floor was clear.

She climbed up into her bed, Chat right behind her. They laid down together, Marinette's head on Chat's chest, and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
